


Someday

by MSBYBABY



Series: haikyuu radio [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Pain, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Miya Atsumu, Unrequited Love, idk man, nice guy atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSBYBABY/pseuds/MSBYBABY
Summary: In which Hinata experiences unrequited love at the hands of the only person who meant the most to him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: haikyuu radio [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049420
Kudos: 55





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you've read all the works in this series ilysm. thank you for getting this far! this'll be my last work of the series as I have something else planned hehe <3
> 
> this was inspired by the song someday by nina

_I know you don’t really see my worth_

_You think you’re the last guy on earth_

During their time spent together in high school for volleyball, Hinata only wanted to impress Kageyama. He found it harder and harder to do so as days went by because Kageyama never paid attention to him anyway.

Kageyama held a god complex aura and for some reason, Hinata had fell for him. He didn’t see it coming and he didn’t even want to like someone like him, yet he did.

Many times, during practice, Hinata would approach the boy and try to make conversation about the sets he’s been giving him. Kageyama listened thoughtfully (only because it was about volleyball) but as soon as Hinata changed the subject, Kageyama made excuses that he had somewhere to be.

Overtime, Kageyama did become nicer. He still didn’t share the same feelings as Hinata did but he begin encouraging him on the court instead of ignoring him every time he scored a point.

Hinata would later prove to Kageyama that he was worth more than he was in high school. He didn’t know it would be mean nothing in the long run.

\---

_‘Cause someday, someone’s gonna love me_

Hinata was a hopeless romantic. He loved volleyball but he also loved the feeling of being loved.

In high school, he never felt that way because Kageyama never returned his feelings. Little did Hinata know that there was another boy waiting for him. Someone who would immediately return his feelings.

Atsumu fell in love with Hinata the first time they had met when Kageyama introduced the two. Hinata barely paid any attention to him as he was busy trying to impress Kageyama, but he was still nice enough for Atsumu to like him.

Kageyama never took Hinata seriously, maybe on the court he did, but off? They barely talked to each other, Hinata trying his best to make conversation.

Every time they had volleyball meets, Atsumu was excited to see the orange headed boy, only to find that same boy obviously pining for another.

It hurt Atsumu but he knew he would wait for Hinata. No matter how long that took.

\---

_Someday someone’s gonna take your place_

By the end of high school, Hinata had almost given up on Kageyama. He couldn’t believe all these years of pining for him would get him nowhere, and still pretty much heartbroken.

During graduation, Hinata approached Kageyama for the last time. He wanted to tell him how sorry he was for bothering him all these years. But he knew his worth.

Their interaction was nothing short of impressive, Kageyama was nice enough to tell him good luck and even gave him a little side hug. Of course, this affected Hinata, but he pushed it aside because all his efforts before didn’t work.

He managed to give the taller boy a smile and finally walked away from him. Leaving his feelings in the distance, wanting to think of someone other than Kageyama for once.

Hinata was surprised to bump into Atsumu, wondering why he was in the area.

“I wanted to congratulate you.” Atsumu said nonchalantly. He had a tinge of pink on his cheeks and Hinata immediately recognized that look because he had that same look for Kageyama.

Hinata felt bad, he couldn’t return Atsumu’s feelings. “I’m sorry.”

He was in shock to see Atsumu hold his hand out for the boy to hold, and he did.

“It’s okay, take as long as you need. I’ll be waiting Shouyou.” Atsumu left Hinata standing in the middle of the sidewalk stunned. He wanted to run after Atsumu and ask him how long it’s been.

\---

_One day, I’ll forget about you_

_You’ll see I won’t even miss you_

The weeks following their graduation were kind of difficult for Hinata, everywhere he went he found himself seeing Kageyama. This was because of the many posters up for the now popular setter.

Atsumu was there every step of the way, he made sure to spend time with Hinata in his hometown and Hinata was so ashamed that he had been keeping Atsumu from going back to his own hometown.

“I’ll be fine, you don’t have to stay here.” Hinata had wished he said that a little nicer but Atsumu smiled nonetheless saying, “No worries, as long as you let me I’m staying.”

It was that day he felt something in his chest. His heart skipped a beat it was almost hard to notice because no one had ever made him feel like that. Not even Kageyama.

That day, Hinata forgot about Kageyama. Almost completely.

\---

_But one day these tears, they will all run dry_

Hinata remembers the day he confessed to Kageyama, it was during their last year playing together. He didn’t want to make it awkward but he wanted to say something before they parted ways and weren’t teammates any longer.

“K-Kageyama, I think I’m in love with you... no I know I’m in love with you.” Kageyama could only sigh as he rested the volleyball he was holding on the side of his hip.

“I’m sorry Hinata, I don’t see you that way. Can we just focus on volleyball?” Hinata didn’t see this coming (he did he just didn’t think it would go like this) so he only nodded as the taller boy left him to continue practice.

It was always about volleyball for Kageyama. It was like he had tunnel vision for the sport, which is why in the end he did become one of the most popular setters in Japan.

Hinata was proud of him at that point, although Kageyama didn’t treat him all that nicely Hinata was still able to be nice. That was something Kageyama overlooked.

Many nights after he confessed, he cried himself to sleep. He didn’t like feeling this way, no one did.

\---

_Someday, someday_

It had been years since Hinata last thought about Kageyama in that way.

He was finally happy and he didn’t think it would ever be possible to be happy and content with himself. But that day had come and it was thanks to the dyed blonde sitting across from him looking at the menu, they were at a diner. Something they usually did when they weren't busy.

Atsumu looked up from the menu and found Hinata staring at him sipping his drink.

“Why aren’t you looking for what you want?” Even though the pair were there almost every week, Atsumu still had to look at the menu.

Hinata smiled and reached for Atsumu’s hand, he squeezed it while replying,

“I have everything I need right here.”


End file.
